


Shacks I call home...

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The places Smith calls home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shacks I call home...

There are many places I’ve _called_ home. But these shacks… these out-of-the-way hovels… are the only **true** home I’ve ever had. Here I leave those parts of myself which I hope will enlighten future generations.

This is all I have to offer to whatever future awaits us, these places which chronicle our past. It seems fitting somehow that a man with no personal history leave as his legacy the history which touches all of humankind. It’s not enough. It can’t convey the emotion of these moments, the loss and human sacrifice. Portraits in black and white only… like my pictures.


End file.
